


Left Unsaid. Left Undone

by lokibubblebath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokibubblebath/pseuds/lokibubblebath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve spooked when Darcy said the four letter word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sat deep in the seat of his Harley Street 750s, overlooking the sun setting against the horizon. It has been almost 5 months since he left the Avengers; going on a sabbatical to find Bucky. He retrieved his phone from the back pocket of his jeans when he felt the solid vibration.

_Darcy: Hey Cap! Whatcha doin? Hope you’re doing great and all. Me and Tony just came out a brilliant prank to play on Clint. I’ll get Jarvis to record everything and send you the video. Its gonna be legendary! You got that reference didn’t you? Haaaa… anyways, gotta go. Miss you Steve. Stay safe =)_

Steve sighed. There was another reason why he left the Tower. And it came in a form of a loud, voluptuous, snarky brunette with the brightest blue eyes. She had text him five times a day every day since he left without fail. He found her to be the most irritating, abrasive, beautiful dame he had ever got the opportunity to know. Be it as it may, Steve had found her endearing. She made him feel accepted. Always making references and explaining it to him. Like how Thor had adopted her as his lighting sister, Steve and Darcy became best friends. She was the glue that held the team together. She made killer assassins and monster-turning-scientists feel like a normal human being. The first time he met her was when he walked into conversation between her and Jane. They were talking about the eventful Ultron attack when he walked in on them and heard her say,  
“So you mean to say all this happened because Tony gave Siri a body and she went on her period?”

**  
**Earlier that year**

It was movie night and Darcy insisted they watched Friday the 13th. Halfway through the movie Darcy decided that his lap was a much comfortable place to lie on and she went and did it anyway. Steve couldn’t concentrate on the movie after that. Throughout he was reflecting his relationship with her. He felt something tug his heart when he looked down. She was facing the television but her eyes were closed. Luscious lips in a small pout. Steve gently brushed away the few strands of hair from her face.

“Love you Steve..” Darcy murmured under her breath and sighed. 

Steve froze. He held his breath for what felt like an eternity. When Darcy stayed still, obviously still asleep; part of him was disappointed. He wanted to wake her up and asked her about it. He almost wished she was conscious and in a sound mind when she said that. The other part was grateful that he did not have to face the fact that fate has a twisted sense of humour and has made Darcy Lewis fall in love with him.

_Why not? I deserve to be happy right?_

But she deserves much more. He was a broken man with a troubled past. He isn’t just Steve Rogers. He is Captain America. And Captain America has a lot of enemies. Darcy isn’t safe with him. He knew what happened to Pepper during the Mandarin attack few years back. He couldn’t understand how Tony could live with that; putting the person he loved most in danger. Selfish almost.

He cared deeply for Darcy. He hasn’t felt that for another person in a very long time. But love? He is pretty sure his take on love isn’t that same as Tony’s. He wants the person he loves to be happy. He doesn’t want her to worry whether or not he’ll come back alive every time he went on a mission. He doesn’t want to jeopardise her life and put her in danger. 

And that was when Steve Rogers decided that he wasn’t worthy of her love. He isn’t just Steve Rogers. He is Captain America. And Captain America has a duty and responsibility for his country, his team and for the person who mattered most in his life. And she was curled up on his lap.

Steve gently removed her head from his lap and quietly slipped out from the couch. She whined in her sleep, frowning. Steve placed the pad of his index finger between her brows and massaged gently. It was a thing Darcy would do when he frowns too much. Almost instantly the facial muscle relaxed and she wasn’t frowning anymore. Steve gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry Darce.. I just.. we can’t.. I don’t want you to get hurt” he said regretfully. He pulled on the covers over her body, made sure she was comfortable before he turned in for the night.

He avoided Darcy the next few days. Days turned into weeks. Darcy appeared at his doorstep a few times. Left messages on his phone. Countless missed calls from her appeared on his call log. All of which he painfully ignored. 

Then came the Stark Fundraiser which he was supposed to go with Darcy. He pretended to have forgotten about their little arrangement and had asked Sharon. By the time Darcy was smart enough to take the hint he was avoiding her so she hadn’t come around to his suite before the event. But the look from her face when he arrived with Sharon killed him. Darcy danced with Bruce, did the dirty dancing finale pose with Sam. Mingled with everybody except for him. She was graceful enough to mask the hurt when he and Sharon approached them. Steve only acknowledged her with a nod. He noted the tight smile on her face, the hurt in her eyes. He shook it off.

The next day, Nat crept on him at the gym while he vented his aggression on the punching bag. “What the fuck are you doing, Steve?”

“Punching the punching bag” he huffed and he continued throwing punches without looking at her. 

“Lewis”

“She came running to you?” he said bitterly.

“No. She didn’t have to. We’re not blind, Steve”

“We?”

“Tony wanted to kick your ass. Last I check with Banner, the other guy wanted to come out and play” when Steve continued punching and still didn’t look at her, she shook her head “How could you Steve? Its Darcy we’re talking about here. Your Darcy”.

“Fix it” she said coldly before leaving him with his thoughts.

Two days later Steve met up with Fury and asked to go for a sabbatical leave. He told Director One-Eyed Jack he wanted to find leads on Bucky. Considering Steve deserved as much, Fury approved the sabbatical. He told everybody but Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darcy: Its 3.30am here and I can't sleep. You remembered the time we went to Brooklyn and you brought me to the park? They had these really nice greasy chili corndogs. I'm craving for them. We should do that again._

 

Steve put his phone away and went back to sleep.

 

_Darcy: Its my b-day today. The A-team are bringing me out dancing. Wish me happy birthday would ya, Cap? =)_

 

"Happy birthday Darcy" he muttered to himself and continued his hike through the woods.

 

_Darcy: Steve. I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you. I don't know what happend to us. Its just not the same w/out ya Stevo._

 

Steve screen-locked his phone.

 

_Darcy: You're killing me Cap._

 

'Let it go Darce...' he thought to himself as he tried to get drunk on his fifth bottle of beer.

 

It has been 2 months since her last message. He was convinced she had forgotten about him and moved on. Probably dating that guy, Fred from Finance. 

 

That night he received 12 missed calls from her. And a cryptic message 'Don't come home'. She must finaly hate him by now.

 

4 months later and still no lead on Bucky, he called Natasha.

**_Steve: Hey Nat. Hows things at base?_**

**Nat: We're holding up. Found what you were looking for?**

**Steve: *sigh* Nope. Dead end. No new leads.**

**Nat: Ahh.**

**Steve: How is she?**

**Nat: *silent***

**Steve: You there Nat?**

**Nat: Shes gone..**

**Steve: What? She left S.H.I.E.L.D?**

**Nat: Darcy is dead. She tried to call you, Steve.**

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I didn't expect such reactions from ya'll! I feel all loved and warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you so much for the reviews.
> 
> Question: I need a beta-reader. Anybody want to help me that? I'm still new to AO3. I used to write on FF.NET w/out any betas soo.. who wants to volunteer as tribute? =p

 

**_Darcy: Please come get me. Tell Steve not to come home. They're looking for him. Nat, please hurry. NO! URGH LET ME GO!_ **

 

***line cuts off***

**_-_ **

JARVIS traced her cellphone to a secluded warehouse and they found her limp body tied to the chair. 

"Darcy? You okay, kid?" Tony called out to her. Clint and Natasha gave the all clear signal before rushing to her side. Natasha cut her loose and lay her down. Her heart broke when she saw the sight Darcy was in. Her face was badly bruised. Several deep lacerations on her arms. 

"I can't find a pulse" her voice broke.

-

Darcy laid motionless on the infirmary. There was nothing Tony's top medical team could do to a dead body. They cleaned the blood and grime off her face. Angry bruises marred her pale features.

Jane was crying inconsolably while a grief stricken Thor held her close. Clint was on the floor, slumped against the wall. Banner couldn't stay in the room any longer so he left. Tony stared at her face, fidgeting with her phone in his hand.

"We have to tell Steve.." Natasha spoke first.

"No." 

"Tony-"

"She called him for fuck's sake! She has been leaving him messages every single day since he left. This is on him. That righteous bastard doesn't deserve to know anything" Tony tossed the phone across to her and walked out.

-

"Darcy died the night she called you. She tried to warn you not to come home" Natasha started gently. As much as she blamed him for her death, she knew Steve had his reasons. She watched as Steve stood there stoic, his expression unreadable. He came back the next evening after she told him the news. She was having an argument with Tony when he walked in. Tony didn't even acknowledge Steve; he just gave her a scowl and walked out. 

"She was in Brooklyn when they abducted her. We traced her phone to an abandoned warehouse, found her tied to the chair. By the time-"

"I need to see the report" He interrupted, still unmoved. Something in him snapped. Brooklyn. She wanted him to bring her there.

"We've apprehended all 4 of them. HYDRA" she saw the muscle in his jaw clenched tight.

"The report?" he asked again.

"Why don't you get clean up. I'll send it over to you room" Nat suggested. She watched him contemplate that thought before he grudgingly made his way to his suit. She had never seen him this distraught before; it was as if he was working on auto-pilot mode. He barely showed any sign of emotions.

-

Steve has been staring at the photo taped to the mirror on his dresser since he got out of the shower. It was a polaroid of him and Darcy taken at the carnival late last year; that was the first time they went out. Darcy had this goofy pointy balloon hat and a sword. And Darcy insisted that he had his face painted. He had his right face painted red, blue with white stars. He remembered she kept shouting "You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel. KNEEL!". He laughed till his sides hurt. It has been a long time since he laughed that hard. It was always like that with Darcy. She never failed to bring out that fun, carefree side of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a yellow file slide under his door. His legs felt heavy as he went over to pick it up. The weight of the thin file weighed heavily in his trembling hands. He walked over to the couch and sat, running his fingers on the file cover.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

**PRIVATE & CONFIDENTIAL**

 

**Darcy Elizabeth Lewis**

 

**DECEASED.**

 

Steve took a deep breath as he flipped open the file.

 

**Identity: Darcy Elizabeth Lewis**

**D.O.B: 20 October 1988**

**Base of Operation: New Mexico**

**Dual Identity: N.A**

**Citizenship: American**

**Occupation: Research Assistant to Dr Jane Foster**

**Education: Culiver University, Degree in Political Science**

**Next of Kin: Max Caroline Lewis, Sister**

 

_Operative was found dead on site, bounded to a chair. Five 1inch deep lacerations on her arms. Suffered severe head injury from multiple blows to the head and face. Fractures to the tibia and fibula. Cause of death; Strangulation. Compression of the trachea and damaged to larynx with multiple fractures to the lingual bone; caused by a blunt object. A baton was found at location._

_Agent Romanoff received a call from her for assistance before she_ _was abducted by HYDRA agents. All 4 apprehended and interrogated. They were looking for Steven Grant Rogers (alias Captain America). Operative did not co-operate, resulted to various methods of torture to retrieve information on whereabouts of Steven Grant Rogers._

 He flipped over the page; Two pictures of Darcy were clipped to the page. Her face was badly bruised. She had a black eye, a cut at her left lip, and a few angry bruises on her cheek and jaw. Her neck had angry wide marks and was twisted in an angle, it was obvious they had broke her neck. Steve felt anger built inside him. He didn't realize he was crying until his cheeks felt hot and damped. A choked cry escaped him. He can't imagine the pain she went through. Everyone he ever cared about left him. His Ma, Bucky, Peggy... and now Darcy. His sweet, beautiful Darcy...

Darcy died for him. He went away because he wanted to protect her. It angered him more when realization hit him too late. He could have prevented all this if he had stick around, took the chance with her. He could have been there to protect her. Instead she died protecting him. The tight ache in his chest was overwhelming he couldn't breathe.

"Captain Rogers, I detect a dramatic change in rhythm and blood substances that are typical of a heart attack. You seem to be short of breath. Shall I alert Dr. Cho?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

"No, Jarvis. I'm fine. Just need a minute..." he answered quickly. He covered his face with his hands, taking deep breaths. "Ms Lewis called Natasha the night she died...can you retrieve that conversation?"

 

"Playing the audio now" J.A.R.V.I.S answered.

 

_**Nat: Hello?** _

_**Darcy: Please come get me. Tell Steve not to come home. They're looking for him. Nat, please hurry. NO! URGH LET ME GO!** _

_**Nat: Hello? Darcy? Darcy?!** _

  ***Line cuts off***

He was reminded of the last cryptic text she left him. 'Don't come home'. He remembered thinking smugly that she had sent the message out of spite. She was trying to warn him and had left 12 missed calls on his phone; she could have used the time to ask Nat for help but instead she wasted it on him. "Stupid, stupid Darcy!" he muttered, in a fit of anger, he slammed his fist on the glass coffee table. It wouldn't have broke if he wasn't a strength enhanced super soldier. He glanced at his hand when he felt something warm trickle down his wrist. He frowned as he casually pluck a shard of glass from imbedded in his skin, ignoring the bloody mess. "J.A.R.V.I.S? Can you send me the location where Ms Lewis is buried?" he asked quietly after a while.

"I've send the address to your phone...I'm sorry for your loss, Captain Rogers" J.A.R.V.I.S replied

"Thanks buddy.." Steve replied solemnly as he went over to the sink and washed his hand before wrapping a clean cloth over his palm.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my very,very efficient beta, the lovely LadyJayne.

**R.I.P**

**Darcy Lewis**

**1988-2015**

**Friend, sister, scientist wrangler**

**Loved by all**

_Scientist wrangler..._ if he wasn’t grieving, he would have found that amusing. He knelt down, feeling the rough surface of granite on her gravestone. “Hey doll,” he said quietly. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but he wasn’t sure where to start. He stared at her name etched in stone and led out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry for treating you the way I did. I was a coward. I ran away from the one thing that mattered the most, thinking I was doing you a favor. I kept telling myself you were better off without me, being with me is going to put you in danger...” he paused, his lips trembling. Pools of tears were threatening to escape from the corners of his eyes. “I could have protected you. Prevented all this from happening. But I was stupid. I could have stayed and took a chance on you. On us. I love you, Darcy. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You weren’t blinded by Captain America. You accepted me as Steve Rogers. The skinny socially awkward guy who felt like he didn’t belong anywhere. You came along and rocked his world. If I could turn back time, I would have done it differently.” He dabbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Darcy didn’t mention she had a good looking stranger waiting for her.”

Steve froze. He must have been too engrossed in pouring his heart out to notice anyone; his enhanced hearing should have picked up on that. But that voice...Steve stood and turned around. The world around him suddenly came to a halt. There she was, in the flesh.

“Dar-Darcy?” his voice broke. He took a step forward. She looked exactly like Darcy. Well, except her clothing. Darcy loved jeans, baggy shirts, beanie caps and thick framed glasses. But the woman in front of him was the opposite of Darcy. She looked like a pin-up biker chic; with leather jacket, riding boots and all.

“Oh-no. Max. I’m Max.” she noted the confused expression on his face. She also noted how dangerously good looking he was despite the bloodshot eyes and the forlorn look he had on. “I’m Darcy’s twin.”

 _Max Caroline Lewis...of course but..._ “She didn’t mention anything about that.”

“We didn’t know about each other till few months ago…long story.. I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Steve Rogers.” He took her hand. Felt like Darcy’s… _No, Steve. This is not Darcy. Darcy is dead._

“Are you her boyfriend?” She had eavesdropped on his ‘conversation’ when he was oblivious to his surroundings. Her heart went out to him.

“No-could have been. But...” he stammered, shoulders slumped. He didn’t know how to go on from there.

She nodded, leaving it at that. She didn’t want to pry and the poor guy looked like crap. He must have really cared a lot for Darcy, she felt sorry for him. Just then the sound of thunder rumbled through the darkened skies. “I’d better get going. I’m going to get stuck in the rain if I don’t make like a tree and leave.” She gestured at the helmet under her arm.

“That your bike?” He nodded towards the red Ducati Panigale parked at the curb. _Darcy loved bikes…she enjoyed the joy rides he took her on his Harley..._

“Yeah. Cost me my life’s savings, but that baby is worth every penny,” she grinned. “Look. I don’t normally do this but…” She patted down her leather jacket and took out a marker from the inner pocket. “I don’t give my number freely but if you need to talk” she reached out and took his arm. She pulled up his sleeve, uncapped the marker with her teeth and wrote down her number on his arm. After writing down the number, she took the cap from her teeth and put the marker back in her pocket. “I could get to know more about Darcy from you.”

Steve stood and watched her do her thing. The resemblance was uncanny. He took back his arm when she was done. “Thanks,” he said as he rolled down his sleeve.

“Right. Well, don’t be a stranger!” She gave him a salute before walking to her bike. Steve watched her as she sat on the bike and tied her hair before putting on her full face helmet. She waved at him before riding off; the distinct low sexy rumble of her Ducati disappeared around the bend.

He felt the first few drops of rain on his cheek. He pulled up his hoodie and turned back to her gravestone. Darcy loved the rain. “I think I’m going to stand here and enjoy the rain a little bit. You don’t mind if I join you, doll?”

-

Two weeks later, Steve decided to take Max up on her offer. He had just gotten back from a quick rescue mission in Chechnya, where they had rescued some politicians held hostage by a group of insurgents. Darcy was always around after he returned from his missions. She would put on a kettle and they would just talk. Before he met her he would always blow off steam at the gym after every mission. _But Darcy wasn’t there anymore…_

Drying his hair with a towel, he contemplated what to type into the message box of his phone app.

Steve pressed the send button on his screen.

**Steve: Hello Max. This is Steve, from the cemetery.**

**Max: Hey-Ho Stevo! Sup?**

**Steve: Any chance you’re free tonight? To talk?**

His phone rang and _Max Lewis_ appeared on the caller I.D.

 _“Hey. You feeling okay?”_ He heard the familiar voice at the other end of the line.

 _“Yeah...I was wondering if we could meet up.”_ He cleared his throat.

_“Sure. Coffee? I know of this really awesome place. Do you need a ride?”_

_“Coffee sounds good. Its okay, I’ve got my own.”_

_“Suhweet. I’ll text you the address. See you at 8pm!”_

His phone pinged and he stared at the address Max sent him. He knew that place; Darcy’s favourite hangout.

When Steve reached the café, Max was already there. She was seated at _their table_. Darcy was a regular here and had made the table near the book shelves her spot whenever she visited this joint. Steve didn’t enter the café at first, instead he stood at the window and observed her. She was wearing a grey t-shirt that had “ **Pizza and Weed is All I Need** ” printed on the front. Her long brown hair hung loosely on her right shoulder. She was fidgeting and pulling on the necklace around her neck while looking at the menu. His chest tightened; his heart ached for Darcy.

Max looked up from the menu when she felt as though she was being watched. Her eyes lit up and she waved when she saw him standing outside, gesturing for him to come in.

“Hi,” he smiled. _Not Darcy, not Darcy, not Darcy._

“Hey Steve. Is this table okay? This spot looks cozy...but we can move if you want.” she gestured to the empty tables around them.

Steve shook his head as he pulled out the chair. “No, this is fine.” He shrugged the leather jacket off his shoulders and hung it behind the chair. “How do you know about this place?”

“I was riding around aimlessly trying to find a decent cuppa when I saw this quaint little place. Thought I’d give it a try. Best decision I ever made in my life.” She gestured with her hands, and Steve noted how animated she was when she talked. _Just like Darcy. No, Steve. She is not Darcy._

He learned from Max that Darcy had touched base with her after she got information that she had sister-a twin sister to be exact. Max was given away as a child. While Darcy stayed put in New York, Max’s adopted parents moved around a lot. Recently they had filed for a divorce, and Max decided to come back to NYC. She was currently staying with her best friend a few blocks down the road. When she asked about him, Steve just told her that he was a full time Marine and that he was not in town often. They talked for an hour or so till Max hinted that she had to get going.

-

The second time they met, Max had asked him to meet her out at Battery Park. He arrived first and had parked his bike at the curb, overlooking the waterfront. He closed his eyes, enjoying the chilly night breeze. He could hear the faint sound of music playing at the opposite side until the purring sound of her Ducati filled the air. He turned his head slightly and watched her park her bike next to his.

Max turned off the engine and pushed down the side stand of her bike with her foot gracefully. She took off the black leather half palm gloves before removing her AGV full face helmet. Steve had to admit, she was a sight to behold. She was in jeans and a white t-shirt. He noted the red leather jacket she was wearing; it had his shield at the back.

“A fan?” He cocked an eyebrow, half amused.

Max smoothed her hair and looked at him as he pointed to her back. “More like secret crush.” Then she gave him a grin, **_her_** mischievous grin.

-

Their meet ups were often but brief. Steve enjoyed her company. It was disturbing how she was exactly like **_her_**. The way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she did everything. He told himself it was a twin thing. They shared the same DNA. There were times he caught himself calling her Darcy instead of Max. The one unfortunate time her name rolled off the tip of his tongue, Max looked at him and gave him a sad smile. “Max, Steve. I’m not Darcy.” That ended the night early.

Steve felt bad. She hadn’t contacted him the whole of the week until earlier that afternoon.

**Max: Meet me tonight at Brooklyn Heights? There’s a carnival I want to see. Say 6pm?**

**Steve: Ok. See you.**

**-**

“Have you been here?” Max asked, throwing a popcorn kernel into her mouth.

“Yeah. Once.” He was beginning to regret his decision coming here. This was all too much for him. Being here, being around Max constantly reminded him of Darcy. He had to admit he was using her. He knew Max can’t replace Darcy. It was unhealthy. He should let go but he didn’t want to. Max was conveniently there to soothe the ache in his heart, but he knew it wasn’t right.

“I was thinking…” he heard her say. He glanced at her and waited for her to continue. She gestured at an empty bench and directed them there.

“Look, I get it. You miss her. I don’t know the deal between the two of you but dude. Seriously. You have to stop moping around. It’s unhealthy. You go on missions and do dangerous stuff. Having too much in your head can get you killed.” She sat down, scooting over for him to sit. She looked over at him and he looked dejected; he was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, his hands covering his face.

“I miss her a lot, Max. I pushed her away when all I wanted was to be with her. I thought I was bad for her. Hanging around me can get her killed. Well, guess what? She died anyway. I could have been there for her. Protect her. But no! I wasn’t there when she needed me the most. Do you know the sickest part of it all? I treated her badly to push her away. She died thinking I didn’t care about her. She died without knowing how much I loved her. She died because of me. She died _for_ me.”

Max didn’t reply. She couldn’t find the words to console him; she didn’t know how to. Instead she gently took his hand into hers.

“I needed Darcy in my life. Then you came along… You reminded me so much of her. So, I used you. I pretended Max was Darcy. I know it’s wrong and selfish and I have no right to do that”.  He kept his gaze down; he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

Max lifted his chin. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly for Darcy,” she said quietly. She wiped the tears on his face, gently caressing his cheek. Steve pressed his cheek against her hand, savouring her warm touch against his skin.

“Maybe I...maybe I could be Darcy.”

“What? No, you can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” He wasn’t sure what she was asking, but it didn’t feel right. “Max is Max. Darcy is Darcy. Darcy is dead. You can’t be her. This is wrong,” he mumbled.

“I can be...” she gazed into his eyes and her heart broke. He was broken. And she desperately wanted to fix him. “I can be Darcy if you need me to be.” She paused, taking both of his hands into hers. “But you’ve got take me up the Ferris wheel. Buy me that awesome greasy corndog at the park. And then I want to paint your face red and blue like the Star Spangled Man with A Plan. And maybe after that we can go watch reruns of Star Wars until we fall asleep on the couch.”

Steve’s head shot up, frowning intently at her.

Max reached out and gently pressed the pad of her index finger in between his brows, applying the right pressure as she massaged the tight muscles. “You always frown too much…” Steve grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Those were the things he used to do with Darcy. How could she possibly know? “How do you know all this?”

“Max is Darcy” she started, assessing him before she continued. “I was in pretty bad shape when they found me. They told me I was in a coma for a week. Maria felt Darcy needed to disappear, so she did a Coulson on me; faked Darcy’s death and gave me a new identity. When I woke up, they told me Darcy died. So… I’m Max now.”

Steve didn’t realize he was holding his breath throughout. Only when his scrambled, disoriented mind pieced the information together was he able to assess the whole situation. He pulled her into his arms, dipping his head and heard her quick intake of breath just before he pressed his lips against hers. “Darcy…my Darcy,” he whispered possessively. He felt her arms slide around his neck as she pulled him closer, returning his kisses. He thought he was dreaming until he heard her soft whisper. “Don’t ever leave me, Steve.”

He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
